Fuyu No Kunoichi
by HybridAshGreninja
Summary: (Holiday Fic!) When Corrin and Kaze find a young girl in the forest, they take her to safety and learn that her name is Kazayume, or Yume, who was from Hoshido. A self-prclaimed and trained kunoichi, Yume is also known as the Ninja of Winter; the kunoichi who only comes out during winter to fight off the bad guys on Hoshidan streets. What'll Kaze and Corrin do?(Summary sucks)


**I don't own Fire Emblem Fates, although I really wish I did… Kazayume(Yume) is my OC for Fire Emblem Fates. Also, this takes place during Birthright.**

* * *

It was the middle of December when it started to get frigid and the Winter Solstice didn't even happen yet. A young girl, no older than fourteen, was shivering in the forests close to Nohr, feeling like she was going to turn into ice. She had brown hair that was becoming white due to the upcoming snow, blue eyes, tan skin that was usually pale, a small white dress on her thin frame and bits of frostbite on her arms. She hasn't eaten in a while and was just wandering around, looking for any type of food.

At that moment, Kaze and his wife Corrin were near that area looking for firewood. The Hoshidan ninja had suggested that when both him and Corrin realized that the army in the Astral Plane was going freeze if someone didn't get firewood right away. Corrin shivered, getting closer to her husband. "Not even at the time of the Winter Solstice and it's about to snow. I find that really crazy. Right, Kaze?" She asked, hoping to start up a conversation as the wind became stronger.

"Yes, milady. The weather certainly has...gotten colder than normal…" Kaze answered, covering his face with his scarf. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted something moving from the trees and threw a shuriken at it. It moved out of the way, letting the weapon hit the tree. "Who's there?! Show yourself!"

The figure slowly moved out of the shadows to become visible to both Kaze and Corrin. It was a young girl with nothing but a white dress and frostbite. The girl faints on the ground, making Corrin gasp in realization. "It's a girl! Not a Nohrian!" The draconic princess ran to the girl with Kaze in tow. "Poor thing. Who knows how long she's been out here by herself." She held the girl in her arms and stood up. "We should take her back to the Astral Plane." Kaze nodded.

"Let's go, milady! Before she freezes!" Kaze suggested, starting to run with the Hoshidan Princess beside him.

"Right! Lead the way, Kaze!"

They kept on running until the blue glowing portal of the Astral Plane appeared, making the pair let out a gasp of relief as Corrin made a mental note to thank Lilith later. Kaze and Corrin went in the Astral Plane castle where Saizo, Kagero, and Ryoma were waiting.

"Corrin!" Ryoma yelled, running up to her and Kaze.

Saizo, with his one good eye, looked at the girl in Corrin's arms. "Brother, do I even have to ask?" He asked, sounding like he didn't care. Kaze sighed. He loved his sibling, but he was so arrogant most of the time.

"Please don't. Where's Lady Sakura?" Kaze asked, a hint of urgency in his voice.

"In the medical tent, Kaze." Kagero answered.

"Thanks, Kagero!" Corrin yelled out, running towards the tent that Sakura was in.

"B-Big sister!" Sakura cries out, seeing her older sibling with a young girl in her arms. "What happened?"

"Kaze and I don't know, Sakura. But what we do know is that this poor girl possibly has hypothermia and needs immediate attention. Can you help her?" Corrin explained. Sakura nodded, understanding the situation.

"I-I'll do my best. Please hand her to me." Sakura said as Corrin gave her the girl.

For the next twenty minutes, Sakura, Azama, Felicia, Jakob and Azura did their best to nurse the young girl back to health and at that exact moment, she woke up. "B-Big sister? Kaze? S-She's awake." Sakura said, popping her head out of the tent.

The Hoshidan Princess and ninja went inside to see the young girl they rescued, sitting up and awake. "Hello. What's your name?" Corrin asked, sitting on the cot next to the girl.

"My name?...Um...I'm Yume." Yume introduced shyly.

"Yume, your name is really pretty." Kaze complimented. "I like it."

Yume blushed a little at Kaze's compliment. "T-Thank you…" She thanked shyly.

"My name is Corrin. And the ninja next to me is Kaze." Corrin introduced while introducing Kaze at the same time.

Yume's eyes widened. "Corrin? As in...Princess Corrin of Hoshido and Kaze, her ninja retainer?" She asked, Corrin and her husband nodding. "Please, forgive me, milady." She bowed her head in respect, making both Kaze and Corrin surprised and confused. Mostly confused.

"I'm very sorry, what?" Corrin asked, still surprised and confused.

"I think I may be able to clear up what's going on, sister."

The two Hoshidans turned to Ryoma, who just walked in the medical tent. His arms were crossed and he had his calm, but stoic look on his face. "Lord Ryoma? What's going on?" Kaze asked the Hoshidan High Prince.

"Little Yume here, is a kunoichi in training, but not one you would expect. Technically, she's not a ninja of Hoshido, but she is one in a sense." Ryoma explained, making everyone in the tent even more confused.. "Well, let me put it this way. Yume's not part of the army of ninjas, but she is a kunoichi...kinda."

"But she's a kunoichi, right?" Kagero asked, confused.

Ryoma nodded at his retainer's question. "Yes, Kagero. Yume's a kunoichi." He said, turning to the little kunoichi in training. "Yume, correct me if I'm wrong, but you are also known as 'Ninja of Winter' in Hoshido, right?"

Yume's eyes widened. How did he know?! She thought she had kept herself pretty hidden from the royals. Guess not. Giving in, Yume sheepishly nodded, feeling ashamed of herself. "Yes, Prince Ryoma… I am." She lowered head in shame, waiting for something to happen. But...nothing actually happen except for Saizo who hit Yume on the back of her head along with Kaze scolding his brother.

"Don't worry, little one. We don't blame you." Ryoma reassured, petting Yume's thick hair. "Hoshido's ninjas are practically everywhere, and one of them just spotted you one day. But you were fighting thieves, and other fugitives. Yume, you don't pose a threat to Hoshido's army."

"No wonder. I found you one night when I was on patrol, hiding in the snow covered roof." Saizo said. "The only time we see you is during winter."

Corrin turned to Kaze then back to Yume. "How about we all introduce ourselves?" She suggested, everyone nodding in agreement.

* * *

Walking out of the tent after the entire army, save for Corrin and Kaze, introduced themselves to her, Yume went up to a tree and let herself relax for a bit. She wasn't used to people being around her at all, even ones around her age. Yume took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet smell of cherry blossoms in the Astral Plane.

"I see you like it here."

Yume almost jumped at the voice, realizing it was Kaze. "Kaze-san...um...I do. The sakura here remind me so much of Hoshido. I really like it." Yume explained as the ninja next to her nodded.

"I'm glad. How were you able to the survive cold conditions in Hoshido? No offence, but I think you would've died the week you were out there due to hypothermia." Kaze asked.

"During winter, I'm usually hit by people who knew ice magic, so I think I just got used to it. But the weather in the forest you found me in… I wasn't used to it at all." Yume answered, making Kaze look at her in wonder. How can a girl her age be used to ice magic, but not the cold weather? It didn't make any sense.

Kaze really didn't know what to say to that, completely confused. So, instead of questioning Yume even more, he just nodded his head. "I see." Was all he said.

A little while later, a young boy, no older than Yume, ran up to the tree both the little kunoichi and Kaze was sitting on. "Papa! Papa!" The boy cried, causing Kaze(see what I did there? Huh? Huh?) to jump down from where he was sitting.

"Kana? What's wrong?" Kaze asked, crouching down to Kana's height.

"There…" Kana paused, trying to catch his breath. "There's the invaders again! They're more powerful this time!"

"Alright. Did you tell your mother and Midori yet?" Kaze asked, nodding.

"Way ahead of you, Kaze."

The said ninja looked up and saw his wife and daughter next to each other behind Kana. "Kana told us the second they came into view." Corrin explained.

Proud of his son, Kaze ruffled Kana's hair and smiled. "Thank you, Kana. I'm proud of you." He thanked, making Kana beam in happiness. Yume looked at the scene with a small smile on her face. She wished she had someone taking care of her when she was a little girl. Well, more little than Corrin and Kaze's little boy. The young kunoichi just turned her head away, not wanting to take part of the caring and loving scene before her.

"Miss Yume?" A girl with Corrin's hair color and an Apothecary outfit but some of it colored in green, purple, and brown asked, getting the said girl's attention. "If you don't remember, I'm Midori. I'm Kana's older sister." She did it all with a smile as Yume hid her eyes behind her long brown bangs.

"I know. I remember your name. Midori...you're the girl who practically made my hand go on overdrive…" Yume muttered, letting Midori know what she was saying.

"Hey! That's mean!"

"Yume! That was a little uncalled for!" Kaze berated. "Didn't your parents ever teach a few more manners?" That made Yume both tense and reminiscent of Hoshido. Back in Hoshido, her parents, at the time, were very strict and physically abusive to both each other and Yume, causing her, a little two year old girl, to run away. They didn't even bother to look for their daughter as winter started approaching that year. Since then, Yume's lived on the streets of Hoshido, observing the types of ninjas and kunoichis that trained in Castle Shirasagi. She wanted to be just like them, so she became self-trained, practicing with bad guys on Hoshidan streets only during winter. One night, one of Hoshido's ninjas spotted her, and told Queen Mikoto, who was alive at the time along with King Sumeragi, that a young female ninja wandered the streets who only came out when it was winter; which is how she got the nickname Ninja of Winter.

Coming back to the present, Yume shook her head to get rid of the memories and stood up on the branch she was sitting on. "No. I don't have parents." The young kunoichi finally answered, disappearing, not realizing she made Kaze, Corrin, Midori and Kana's eyes widen with sympathy. Kaze noticed how calm Yume was when she said she didn't have parents. Did she lose them? ...Or did they lose her?

* * *

On a variety of flower beds in the Astral Plane, Yume lied down with one leg up and one down and looked up at the sky, only thinking about her past. She also took the time to cool her head and Kaze along with Corrin and their two children. They were really nice and brought her to safety but...she really didn't know. Yume sighed. The little kunoichi was probably going to leave the next day because she doesn't want to cause any type of trouble.

Despite having such a messed up childhood and attitude, Yume usually did some things that calmed her down like singing and drawing. She sang in the Hoshidan language, but back home, everyone understood her singing so it wasn't a problem. A soft breeze interrupted her thoughts, Yume becoming more alert now. "Who's there?!" She yelled. No response. Looking to her right, she spots Kaze with a surprised look on his face.

"How? How did you know I was there, Yume?" The Hoshidan ninja asked, completely surprised. He was hoping to do the exact opposite, but guess not.

"I just felt a stray breeze and figured it was you. Your name is Kaze for a reason, right?" Yume answered.

"Okay? But why are you out here?" Kaze asked, hoping to get more out of the little kunoichi.

"To clear my head." Yume said, not turning to Kaze. "By the way, when you see Midori, please tell her I'm sorry. I'm not used to being around people, even ones around my age."

"Even so, you shouldn't have said that to my little girl."

Kaze sat down next to her, picked a blue flower and placed in her hair. Yume didn't even react when the Hoshidan ninja did that. Some silence and staring at flowers later, Corrin ran in. "Kaze! Yume! They're here!" The Draconic princess yelled, getting her husband's attention.

"Right, milady!" Kaze responded before looking at Yume and standing up. "We could use a bit more power, Yume. You're welcome to fight with us."

The said girl finally looked at Kaze with an unreadable face. "I don't have my dagger. I can't fight without it."

"Don't worry. We have plenty of daggers in our inventory, we can give you one. Now come one! We need to hurry before the invaders start storming the castle again!" Corrin said.

Yume just sat there, looking up at the Hoshidan princess while thinking about her offer. She would like to fight, but she had to prepare for the Winter Solstice. Well, she did need the target practice. Standing up, Yume looked right at Corrin as she felt a bone-chilling breeze but was unfazed by it. "Princess Corrin of Hoshido...I'm in."

* * *

 ** _Yume joined your group!_**

* * *

After giving Yume an Iron Dagger and kicking invader butt, the army just wanted to relax these next few days because of the holiday events coming up, so Corrin, being the responsible commander and leader she is, gave everyone the rest of the week off till New Year's Day. Everyone was in Hoshido, either with their own families or just there. Yume went back to her usual solitude on the snow covered streets away from Kaze, Corrin and the rest of the army since they were either in Castle Shirasagi or with their families.

"I figured you would be here."

Yume looked up to see Kaze in his green and purple kimono leaning against the building next to her, smiling. "Kaze-san. I thought you went back home with Corrin." The young kunoichi said, turning away.

"I did. Thought I'd come to check up on you. Especially in this weather." Kaze said, looking up at the falling snowflakes from the sky. "You're still very young, and I'm worried."

"Why should you be worried? I'm a 14-year-old girl, Kaze. I can take care of myself." Yume asked, giving a bit of attitude. Kaze tensed. Why was she being so difficult?

The Hoshidan ninja sighed. "Please don't. I have to deal with two children about your age who, like regular siblings, have disagreements with each other. I'm practically used to it by now. Either way, you're not scaring me." Yume sighed. So much for trying to get Kaze to leave.

"I have to start getting ready for my patrol tonight, Kaze." Yume said, trying to get him to go away.

"Let me help you, Yume. Everyone needs someone to help them out. Especially you." Kaze pressed on, trying to convince her.

"No offense, but I've got this." Yume said, wall jumping. "And for the record, I don't need any help, even from you." She soon disappeared in to the snow covered roofs.

"Too stubborn for her own good?"

Kaze turned around to see Corrin in a red kimono with the same colored umbrella walking right next to him. He sighed, starting to smile at his wife. "Yes. Both arrogant and stubborn for her age. Reminds me of Saizo, but as a fourteen year old girl who is trying to become a real ninja."

"That's when Saizo says, 'Good luck with that.' Seriously, Kaze, we need to help her. She's too used to being by herself. That's why she's really distant from all of us." Corrin said, her voice having sympothy for Yume.

"I have an idea. but we're going to need Lord Ryoma's all clear on this one." Kaze piped up.

"What idea?"

"You'll see. Tonight."

* * *

That night, in the alleyways, Yume and two bad guys, were fighting, trying to best one another. "So, the Ninja of Winter actually causes some blood to be spilled. I'm quite surprised." One of them says, his dagger clashing with Yume's. She was doing her best to stay in the shadows, not letting the men see her face. A man with black hair was behind her and with his dagger, made a deep cut in her dominant left arm. The arm went limp as she backed up into a corner as they kept on giving her cuts. Literally. "Any last words, Ninja of Winter?"

"Halt! Stop what you are doing!"

The two stopped, turned around to see the Hoshidan soldiers in the exit of the alley, with Ryoma in front. "Take them away. They shall pay for their crimes." Ryoma ordered ion his most dignified tone of voice.

"Yes, High Prince Ryoma!"

After the soldiers arrested and took them away, Ryoma went up to the hurt Yume, Kaze and Corrin behind him. "You can come out now, Yume. It's safe." The Hoshidan High Prince gently ordered, trying not to scare her. Kaze went up to her and crouched down to her height.

"Yume, it's me. Kaze."

"Kaze-san?" Yume asked meekly, actually being very scared for once. She backed away even more as puffs of hot air escaped her mouth.

"Yes, it's Kaze-san."

Yume didn't respond. She just crawled went to the Hoshidan ninja and fell down in his arms, doing her best not to cry. Instead, Yume cuddled herself in and closed her eyes, feeling drowsy. Kaze smiled, taking the girl up in his arms, giving the little kunoichi some warmth. "Kaze." The said ninja turned to Corrin wearing both her winter armor and a smile on her face. "Looks like your idea worked."

"Yeah. I am very glad it worked."

Kaze's idea was to take the map Yume had, pinpoint where she might be, then capture the fugitives, and, as a side note, talk some sense into Yume. It worked...for the most part. The hardest thing was tracking her down without losing her, in which she was really fast, though that didn't slow him or Corrin down. They stayed in the backround with Ryoma since he was part of the plan too, and waited till Yume got into a corner.

All three soon made it back to Castle Shirasagi, getting warm and cozy along with getting Yume to the castle infirmary to get her wounds and arm treated.

* * *

"What the..." Yume muttered, rubbing her eye. Her eyes adjusting to the light, she saw a blurry vision of a green haired man with a green and purple kimono. "Kaze...?"

"Yeah. It's me." Kaze softly confirmed, sitting next to the little kunoichi in training.

"I'm really sorry. I was being a baka to both you and the others." Yume apologized, feeling extremely shameful of herself. She lowered her head, avoiding Kaze's eyes.

"No need to apologize. As long as you're safe and alive." Kaze said, giving her a side hug while being gentle with her left arm.

Yume just nodded, cuddling herself in the shadow of Kaze's arm. She just wanted someone to look up to and act as her big brother and to keep her from getting lonely again. That's all she was these past twelve years. Lonely. All she wanted was someone to take care, play, and love her as a sibling. Her wish, to her, is too great. No one would ever give the love she's always wanted.

"Kaze?"

"Yes, Yume?" Kaze asked.

"Saizo's your only sibling, right?" The little kunoichi asked.

"Yes. It may not look like it, but we're twins. Why do you ask?" Kaze answered, wondering why Yume asked the obvious question.

"I wish I had siblings..."

"Trust me; as the younger twin, sometimes I feel like Saizo doesn't care, but he actually does." Kaze said. "Why are you asking me this?"

"I've been on my own for twelve years, Kaze. I don't know what it's like: having people care about you. My parents didn't do that with me. The truth is, I ran away when I was two years old." Yume confessed, making Kaze's eyes widen.

"Hang on...you ran away?" Kaze asked, still trying to comprehend it.

Yume nodded. "Yes. They were very abusive. To both me and each other. I just wanted to go away from it, which is the reason why I ran away with no regrets. It's not like they cared about me anyway." She reminisced. Kaze didn't say anything, but he did listen to her every word. Tears soon flowed down her cheeks, causing Yume to start cry loudly. "I...just want someone to actually give the care...I've always wanted since the beginning..." Kaze brought his arms around her and gave Yume a hug as she let out all pain and loneliness she delt with for her whole life. Kaze didn't let go as her tears soaked his tunic, or as her stroked her hair, providing more comfort.

Unknown to Yume, Corrin came from behind and hugged her and Kaze. The same thing with Kana and Midori. They kept on hugging the poor girl until when she calmed down to whimpers and hyperventilation. "Shh. Yume, you're gonna throw up at this rate. Please stop and calm down." Corrin gently said, trying to calm the young kunoichi.

"G..Gomen'ne, P-Princess. I...I can't help...it..." Yume breathed out, trying to calm herself.

Kaze thought about Yume for a second. A young kunoichi who has nowhere else to go and practically no family. Perhaps...they could take care of her as legal guardians, but he would have to get both Corrin's and Ryoma's all clear on that. And they would have to visit her parents...something Yume would _not_ be happy about. But...he had to, just to let them know that their daughter is alive and well.

"Corrin," Kaze started, getting the Hoshidan Princess's attention. "What if we...adopt Yume?"

"What?"

"Think about it. A fourteen year old girl who doesn't have anywhere else to go and she wouldn't even last a month at her parents with her history of abuse. It's the safest idea." Kaze explained as Yume fell asleep in his arms.

Corrin pondered on it. Adopting Yume would be a little too fast, but thinking he meant by legal guardian, she sighed. "I'll talk to Ryoma about it. But, won't you have to check on her biological family first?"

Kaze nodded. "Yes. I'm possibly bringing Yume with me, though I'm sure she'll be reluctant about it. I would too if my parents hurt me, Saizo and each other..." He said, trailing off.

"Kaze...you feel sympathy for Yume. Don't you?" Corrin asked.

Kaze nodded again. "Yes."

Corrin rested her head on her husband's shoulder, thinking about it. "I don't know. Yume's nice once you get know her, and she could be an example for both Kana and Midori." She said, laying out the pros. "But she does have quite the temper."

"One of the things she does have to control. Along with her ninja skills and stealth." Kaze pointed out.

"Well, you could possibly teach her to control her anger, and teach her some more ninja skills." Corrin suggested.

"Yeah. So...what do you say?" Kaze asked.

"I guess. I'll have to ask Ryoma, though."

Looking at the sleeping Yume, Kaze nodded. "At least, that's comforting."

* * *

After having a twenty minute discussion with Ryoma about the adoption of Yume, Kaze, with a reluctant Yume, went to her parents' and told them that their daughter was safe and alive. Of couse, they wounded her with fists after finding out that Yume ran away and Kaze defended her from the last attack. He already deemed the place unsafe for her, so they left...not without Kaze giving them a bone-chilling threat. He said, "You go near Yume again or hurt her, I will not hesitate to end your lives a fast as the wind blows." That got them scared out of their minds. When Kaze and Yume left, she gave him a big hug.

In the end, Yume was adopted by Corrin and Kaze, officially making her a part of their family and she cried tears of joy at that. She started her training with Kaze and Kagero, pretty much deeming that Saizo would be _way_ too hard on her. Yume soon became an official ninja of Hoshido, her promising to protect the country with her life. When she had to choose a retainer, she chose Corrin ,not because she wanted to be with Kaze, she wanted to protect her like he does. That day of the holiday, Yume was dressed in a blue and turquoise kimono and aquamarine fingerless gloves. It started snowing a few minutes after she had come outside with Kaze and family. The castle she was in was decorated with tinsel and large bells that was going all around the towers. It was simply beautiful.

"Kaze, the snow look really pretty." Yume awed, loving the season with all her heart.

"Yes, it does." Kaze agreed. He turned to Yume, who was still looking up. "They're having a Winter Singing Contest in a little while. Azura would participate, but her throat isn't cooperating with her. Would you like to sing in her place?"

Yume nodded with determination. "I'd love to sing in Azura's place."

* * *

In Hoshido's town square, there was a stage where young voices would sing about the holidays and winter. Mostly about the holiday. Yume went up, her heart beating hard with nerves. She took a deep breath, looked to see where Kaze and Corrin were, and started singing when the music started for the song she had chosen for that day. Kaze looked at her with anticipation. He had heard about Yume's voice, but he wanted to hear it for himself.

 _ **(I don't own Star Night Snow, the theme for Snow Miku 2017. Put it on for a better effect!)**_

 _Mata fuyu ga kuru tabi ni,_

 _hora otona ni naru no sa_

 _Yuki o te ni nani o tsukurou ka tte furueta koe_

 _Hoshi no furu machi o utsumuite aruku_

 _Itsuka mata naku naraba, waratte,_

 _Waratte_

 _Starlight Stage itsunomanika,_

 _kyou ga kyou ja naku natte tta tte_

 _Haita iki hora bokura irun da_

 _Tsumotte iku omoide ga,_

 _Zutto nannen mo kasanatte_

 _Chikyuu o oou made kitto ai o utau yo_

Kaze closed his eyes and listened to Yume's voice. It wasn't like Azura's, but it was beautiful all the same. He continuted to listen to the notes and music of the song she picked, which he learned it to be called " _Star Night Snow."_

 _Komiageteku bakari de hora_

 _Nani mo nokosenai_

 _Watashi wa mou, watashi no mama de iyou to, hoshi ni negau_

 _Saa, shinsetsu ni ashi o torareru mama_

 _Aruku machi ga kirei da_

 _Sonna kao de_

 _Waratte_

 _White Landscape oikaketeta_

 _kitto nannen sugiattatte_

 _Egaita hi ni wa mada todoka nakun da_

 _Yuki ga futta nochi no kono sekai ga mada suki datte_

 _Waratte misru ni wa_

 _Kyou wa chotto samui yo_

Everyone was marveled at the young kunoichi's singing voice, amazed that she was able to sing quite the fast paced song. Corrin, Kaze, Kana, and Midori were amazed by it too, not knowing that Yume had such a gifted voice. Corrin smiled. She knew that there was something in Yume that no one knew about. Not even Kaze and she doesn't hide anything from him, from her favorite color to the type of ninja she wanted to be. "Simply beautiful.." Ryoma, who was behind them, said. "Yume has such a gift. Forget being a ninja, she should've learned from Azura and become a Songstress." The judged were amazed by her voice too, wondering how she was doing it. But Yume wasn't done.

 _Hoshi no furu machi_

 _Yozora ni ukabu merodii, i_ _kite iku douse naraba_

 _Waratte..._

 _Waratte..._

 _Tsunagatteku hoshizara o_

 _Konna fuu ni nagamete iru_

 _Sore mo itsu no hi ka_

 _Natsukashii to omou kana_

 _Tsumotte iku omoude ni_

 _Ikigurushiku nara nai you_

 _Semete bokura kyou mo_

 _Tada kyou o ikite ikun da_

 _Starlight Stage itsunomanika_

 _Kyou ga kyou ja naku nattettatte_

 _Haita iki wa hora bokura ikite irun da_

 _Tsumotte iku omoide ga_

 _Zutto nannen kasanatte_

 _Chikyuu o oou made kitto ai o utau yo_

Yume went to vocalizing for a bit then it all went to music as she finished singing. When the music ended, everyone applauded as she took a bow, signaling that that the winner was about to be announced. "One of these fine ladies...has one of the most extravagant voices I have ever heard. One of you...sang like your life depended on it. That singer is..." Everyone crossed their fingers... "Kazayume!" Everyone, Corrin and her family included erupted in cheers. Yume was surprised at two things. One was that she was the winner of the contest she participated in Azura's place, and the second was that the host used her full name. Her name meant 'Wind Dream' in the Hoshidan language and, believe me, she was more than proud of it.

Afterwards, everyone went on to celebrate this wonderful holiday about family, love, and just being there. Yume and her new parents. For the young kunoichi...this was the best week of her entire life. And that, my friend, was saying something.

* * *

 **Yay! I'm done! Merry Christmas! Feliz Navidad! Although this is mainly about winter, a holiday fic is a holiday fic, right?(no one flame me for that.) Also, for the Hoshidan language thing, to me, the language is actually Japanese, if you think of it logically. Enough of my rambling, here's Yume's bio:**

 _ **Fire Emblem Fates: Birthright-**_ **Kaze's adopted daughter, raised herself on the streets of Hoshido. The youngest of Corrin's retainers. Calm, polite, and a little shy, she always does her best to please Kaze and Kagero during her training. Loves winter. Has the worst temper. Born 12/21**

 _ **Fire Emblem Heros:**_ **Yume: Wintery Ninja(or Ninja of Winter)- The adopted daughter and student of Kaze and a kunoichi of Hoshido. Loves to sing for her retainer Corrin. A little shy when met, but extremely polite and ruthless. Appears in Fire Emblem Fates.**

 **And that's that! Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to All! And to all a good night!**


End file.
